Wolves of the Dark Ages
by Secretspy286
Summary: A story of a wolf pack led by their leader to a new land. How will the make it work? Will they survive? First fan fic do plz be nice. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watched the men. They had been here for nearly five sunrises. I was starting to get nervous. If they found my pack we would be in terrible danger. I sighed to myself, taking a step deeper into the darkness. A twig snapped under my paw. I froze, for I saw them turn towards me. It happened too fast, I heard the arrow wizz through the air and a piercing pain in my leg. I ran, ran and never looked back.

Finally I stopped near my camp. The pain in my leg was too severe to handle. I barked loudly and fell to the ground. Pain overtook me as I fell into darkness. A darkness that I couldn't break out of.

**Note- hey guys. This is my first fic so plz don't be to hard on me if it's bad. Hope u like it tho.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard voices, though in my head or not I couldn't tell. I forced my eyes to open, only to see Shalla talking to our healer, Sooke. I lifted my woozy head and listened to their conversation.

"What will we do? Those hunters could be here any sunrise." Sooke wailed.

"Sooke what about Caliver, he is wounded." Shalla worried. Shalla was my mate. Of course she was worried about me.

"Shalla calm down." They both jumped for they thought I was asleep.

"Caliver, you are ok!" She practically howled and ran over to me.

"We thought the Wolves of the Stars might take you." She whispered sadly.

I nodded and sat up on shaky legs. "I shall be fine..." I said looking at Sooke.

"Oh yes! You shall, just let me wrap it. I have already removed the arrow." She said as she remembered my injury.

"Caliver what will we do with the hunters?" Shalla asked.

"Don't worry my love, send in Sinicker and I will find out." I said softly. She seemed to relax at my words and went to find Sinicker, my stratification brother.

"You sure do have a way with words Caliver." Sooke said with a twitch of an ear, "Use that gift wisely."

" Yes Sooke, I know, and you know I will." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed. :) This is a new chapter. Hope u like!**

Sinicker pawed in, head low and close to the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Sinicker it is no time for formalities." I said in a low voice.

He lifted his head and chuckled quietly, "Why you haven't changed at all brother."

I rolled my eyes again, "Power doesn't change everything you know." I said, "Now what shall we do about these hunters?"

Sinicker sat quietly, thinking hard about what to do. "We could attack?" He replied like it was a question.

"No that will not do. There are many more than you may think." I respond quietly.

"How many are there...my lord?" he said with sarcasm lacing his last words. I glared at him for I hated when others called me lord. It annoyed me to no ends.

"There be about thirty hunters, 12 more than we." I replied.

Sinicker muttered and old wolf curse and thought. I watched as my brother flicked his tail back and forth, clearly annoyed that he had no answer. I sighed heavily.

"Brother, I think it maybe time we leave Wolf Peak." I said slowly.

"But Caliver! We have lived here for many seasons! We cannot leave!" He whisper-yelled.

"I cannot have anybody getting killed Sinicker!" I exclaimed.

My brother backed up, lowering his head, "Neither do I Caliver, but this is our home. We cannot just hike up and leave." He told me quietly.

I shook my head, "We have to Sinick. I shall not have wolves die for a decision I made. If we fight we will surely die." I said using his nickname.

"Very well Cal, I respect your decision. I will call everyone and you shall tell them." He said as he trotted out of the den.

**ok. I hope u liked. I will have next chapter up soon. First tho I want to introduce a competition. Whoever can guess my favorite character from Wolves of the Beyond will get a shout out. Good luck!**

**ps...sorry for any punctuation errors. not my best subject. Thank u my little pups**

**(eh it's my new nickname for my reader.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi little pups. The winner to my little game is Susie of Anna! She quested the Whistler and was correct. I think he's awesome! Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I limped out onto the cliff where my den was. I looked down and saw the pack gathered at the base. I howled to get their attention and they all looked up at me.

"Wolves of Aurora Pack! I have come to a decision. I have decided it tis time we leave this valley and seek anew!" I said in a loud, commanding voice. Several gasps came from the wolves below. "I will not risk anyone getting hurt! The hunters are of far greater number than we. We shall leave in four sunrises." With that I turned around and left them to there murmuring.

Shalla came trotting in and laid down next to me. She licked my ear in reassurance saying, "Don't worry Caliver. They shall soon realize it is for the best. Now sleep, you must be exhausted from today's complication."

With that darkness came over me. I fell asleep listening to my lovely mate singing an old song I so dearly loved.

**sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Plz review little pups.**


	5. Author's Note

**hey y'all. I have decided I am going to try and update every Saturday. Just wanted to tell anyone who is reading. I can only do it Saturday because I'm packed the rest of the week with classes and homework. Talk to you later little pups.**


End file.
